A Bleach Knight
by Otaku the Dearest
Summary: A new project for the Bleach Cast xD Waring-Yaoi involved, but hilarious yaoi xD


A Bleach Knight

Ch.1- Script Handout

"Alright, I have gathered you all here for the purpose of confessing a few things, and also, to have you all in for a surprise!" Tite Kubo began, a smile on his face and a look of determination sparkling in his eyes. "I have thought about this for a while, and I am pleased to say," He continued on, looking down at the eyes of his beloved cast, "that we are taking a break from Bleach, and starting another project!" he smiled triumphantly , and peered down to the men and women in the room.

A loud groan filled the room and he was immediately kicked out of the small hope he had built for his teams' cooperation.

"What the Hell?! Why are we doin' another damn project? I juss got my friggin 'Bankai' battle cry down!" Ichigo called from the front row, now pissed off, which wasn't something abnormal for the youth.

"And what about the fans?" Urahara piped up from the back.

"Yeah!" the rest of the room piped agreed, leaving a letdown Ichigo sulking in the front row, for no one seemed to care about his latest achievement.

"Now, now, everyone. I think a major percentage of our fans will very much understand, and love this new project I've come upon. Alright, so as you all know, I think it is safe to say that our fan base can be ruled out by girls and boys, but. . . I believe we can get more girls in on this Bleach thing with our new assignment!"

Some perv, Ganju for that matter, in the back row whistled and clapped. As the room filled with some laughter, a woman, Rangiku, smacked him into the middle of next week. (Go Rangiku!) As they all settled down, Tite continued.

"So, as a tremendous honor, I would like to introduce you to this." Concluding his 'encouragement speech', he walked over to the large easel, covered with a sheet, and ripped off said sheet with the most enthusiasm he could ever deliver. Unfortunately, he had toppled over the entire easel, making the entire crowd of cast members laugh. Renji and Ichigo were beside themselves in laughter, while Orihime and Hinamori just giggled.

"You guys are ass holes…" Tite cursed under his breath. Standing the easel back up, it revealed a poster for an anime that had been in the making for a few years now. The crowd hushed upon seeing it, and Tite smiled with a 'that-shut-you-up' look. Rukia stood up and peered deeply at the poster. "Sir is that really… what we are doing?" she stammered, a little embarrassed at the anime she would be playing. It was entitled, "A Bleach Knight".

"Well, yes and no. You see, not all of you will be appearing in this anime. So, that is why I have all these scripts." He smiled, slapping his hand on the large stack of scripts for the first episode of the anime.

"Oh, and one more perk, for my new 'cast' of a couple of months… This anime will be transformed into… a YAOI! Muahahahahahahaha!" Tite guffawed at his own evil plan, while all the males shrieked in horror, and all the females giggled in admiration.

"Goooooo Tite!" Rangiku and Orihime screamed like the fangirls they knew they were.

"I'm out of here." Rukia sighed, grabbing her Chappy purse and walking out of the building.

"Shall I pass out the scripts now?" Tite taunted, looking directly at Ichigo.

'Damn, I have a terrible feeling about this.' He thought dreadfully. Renji followed Tite's gaze, and when he saw it landed on Ichigo, he almost pissed himself with hilarity. That earned him a fist to his skull.

"Alrightie then, for the lead Yuki Cross, I have… Uryu Ishida!" he smiled, a small blush forming on his cheeks. Uryu, from his seat in the very back, almost jumped out of his skin when he heard his name called. 'Me? For a y-yaoi role? Dear God…' he clapped a hand over his forehead in disbelief. As he slowly made his way to the platform to receive his script, a few snickers and swooning sighs filled the, what now seemed to be suffocating and small, room.

"Next," Tite continued, "We have Zero Kiryuu, which will be played by Ichigo Kurosaki!" he smiled radiantly, but Ichigo almost fell out of his chair, shock apparent on his features. "Fuck…you… I ain't doin' anything like that!" then he looked up at Uryu, who had lost all emotions he had harbored until Ichigo had said that. 'He is so damned cute!' he shrieked in his head. "Oh damn it all!" he shouted, marching up the platform, snatching his script from Kubo. Then, he proceeded towards Uryu and stood next to him, a fierce blush on his face. 'Only for YOU would I do this!' Ichigo thought flamboyantly in his head.

"Okay, now we have Kaname Kuran, who will be played by Byakuya Kuchiki." Tite giggled a little bit as if he had told a nasty k=joke. At that moment, Rukia busted back in through the door, screaming,"Onii-sama, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she rushed to where Byakuya had been sitting, and as she arrived, bowed to him, and whispered, "I will not allow them to defile you." Standing up, both hands gripped on her zanpakuto sheath. He raised a delicate pale hand, stopping her actions.

"But Onii-san…" she uttered, dumbfounded in her brothers actions. "No, it is fine. I do not find this wrong on Kubo-sama's behalf. I am honored." He said, standing up and looking as if he was the stronger man. 'Plus I get to act with the cutest boy in Bleach, what more can I ask for?' he thought eagerly to himself. As he made his way up the stairs, he felt almost too happy, and allowed himself a small smile, which was directed towards Uryu. Renji then promptly fell out of his chair, foam starting to fall from his mouth. Rukia again left the room, utterly disturbed by her brother's actions.

"Next…" Tite said with a small amount of uncertainty in his voice, "We have Kaien Cross, and that she shall be Kisuke Urahara." Kisuke promptly strode up, and smacked Tite Kubo across the face. Then, he snatched his script and stood next to Uryu, a menacing aura seeping from his body.

'Dear God, if I keep this up, I'll die for sure!' Tite thought, sweat forming on his upper brow, and a stinging sensation began to blossom from the slap on his face.

"…I risk of getting slapped again, I shall place the rest of the list on the board outside, and you all may check if your name is there and grab your scripts… Bye-bye!" he shouted, running away from the monster that was Kisuke.

The rest of the list:

Cross Yuki-Ishida Uryu

Kiryuu Zero- Kurosaki Ichigo

Kuran Kaname- Kuchiki Byakuya

Cross Kaien- Urahara Kisuke

Aidou Hanabusa- Grimmjow

Akatski Kane- Abarai Renji

Ruka-Matsumoto Rangiku

Senri- Schiffer Ulquiorra

Rima-Inoue Orihime

Saerin- Nemu

Sayori- Nel

Yagari-sensei- Zaraki Kennpachi

Kuran Rido-Sosuke Aizen

Kuran Juri- Nanao

Kuran Haruka- Ishida Ryuuken

Zero's mom- Kurosaki Misaki

Zero's Dad- Kurosaki Isshin

Kuranai Maria- Soi Fon

Hiou Shizuka- Shoiun Yoruichi

Kiryuu Ichiru- Hichigo

Class Rep- Keigo

Meanwhile- "Hey Kisuke, why'dya get so mad 'bout your role?" Ichigo questioned. Urahara looked up, an evil shine in his eyes, and replied, "I hate that rat bastard actor. Cross Kaien… He totally took the cuteness out of my scruff! Unforgiveable…" Ichigo slowly walked in the opposite direction…


End file.
